Cold as the North
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: What if Jon hadn't made his vows yet? What if he'd found out about his father's death differently? What if Robb came for him at the wall? What if the heir and the bastard came together?


AN: Robb and Jon have taken over my life; absolutely everything about them, separately and together. The scene in the show where Jon leaves to join Robb but is stopped by Sam and the others? Kills me! I wanted him to keep going & I always wanted to know what would happen if he had.

I intend to make this a multi-chapter story, re-writing events of the show (not books!), but only if there is an interest in it. I've never written Game of Thrones before and I want some feedback on how I've written Jon and Robb so far... Good? OOC? Absolutely terrible, why did I even bother? :P Let me know!

I DO NOT OWN!

* * *

Jon Snow knew cold. He'd been raised within the walls of the North, among the stone that made up Winterfell. The blood of the first men ran within his veins. Jon Snow may be a bastard, not a true born son, but he was a true born North man. His time on the Wall, with the unforgiving winds and icy glaciers, only furthered this; Jon Snow knew what it meant to be cold.

But this… this was more than he'd ever known. The cold wasn't just around him anymore, but within him. Jon could feel the cold seeping inside of him; he was consumed by it. As cold as his father's blood, now still within his veins.

Lord Eddard Stark was dead. Jon's _father_ was dead.

Xx

_The wind was much harsher tonight than usual. Jon pulled his furs tighter around his neck as he stood, staring out from the Wall. Ghost was near, as usual, but other than the direwolf Jon was alone. _

_It was quiet. The quiet gave him a lot of time to think and his mind drifted away to other cold, windy nights at Winterfell. Despite leaving several weeks earlier to join the Night's Watch, Jon was unable to separate himself from his home, his family. _

_Jon sighed, his breath mingling with the wind. Ghost's ears twitched and he padded over to Jon's side. His presence was a welcome warmth and he dropped his hand to stroke Ghost's head. _

_He missed them; Arya, with her defiant and honest nature; Bran, with his calming innocence; Rickon, with his child like wonder; even Sansa, with her cool grace. He missed his father's warmth… he missed all of them (except for Lady Stark, who never missed an opportunity to remind him of his place), but none more than Robb…_

"_Jon!"_

_The silence of the Wall was broken by a high voice and Jon turned quickly to be met with Sam hurrying toward him from the lift. Ghost, having seen the newcomer, turned to wander along the wall as before. Jon shook his head fondly at the direwolf before giving his attention to Sam._

"_What are you doing up here? You don't have watch tonight?"_

_Sam stopped close by the fire with his hands braced on his knees. He was gasping for breath and Jon raised an eyebrow expectantly. Surely there was a reason for his friend's quick and unexpected appearance. _

"_There's a, a Lord to see you – Lord Stark," Sam breathed out._

_Jon's brow furrowed in confusion but he couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across his face. His father was here. Jon had missed so much about Winterfell and any reminder of his home and family filled him with a warmth he was beginning to forget after his time at the Wall. _

"_Ghost! C'mon, my Lord father is here!"_

_Jon moved past Sam, clasping him on the shoulder for a moment as he made his way to the lift, Ghost right behind him._

"_Wait, Jon! No, I think you should – Jon!"_

_Sam's shouts were lost in the wind. Jon was far too excited to stop and listen. Sam paled. Whatever Jon discovered was certain to not be good news._

_Xx_

_Jon had enough sense to knock before entering the Commander's private chambers. He was anxious to see his father and hear news of his brothers and sisters. He didn't know what could have brought his father from King's Landing so soon but he wasn't overly concerned. _

"_Enter," a gruff voice sounded and Jon quickly pushed the door open. _

_He didn't immediately see anyone other than the Commander who was watching him with a careful expression. _

"_Commander, I heard-"_

"_Jon," _

_Jon's words were abruptly cut off at the sound of his name coming from a familiar voice. The other person in the room made his presence known, stepping out from where he'd previously been hidden from sight. _

_Jon froze. His entire body locked up as his eyes fell on the figure of a man he wasn't expecting to see any time soon. A moment passed in silence before Jon finally managed to pull himself together. _

"_Robb,"_

_Neither said a word as the brothers moved toward one another. They stopped with hardly any distance between them and Robb's eyes lit up with emotion. Jon grinned slowly and gripped Robb's shoulder, pulling him into his chest. Robb let out a harsh laugh as he raised his arms to wrap around Jon. _

"_I'll give you boys a moment," Jon distantly heard the Commander as he stood and exited the room. _

_He didn't release Robb or give any indication that he'd heard the Commander. He was far too caught up in having Robb nearby again, with being able to reach out and touch. Only now, with Robb here, did Jon realize just how much he had truly missed the older boy. _

_Grey Wind padded out from behind Robb and Jon pulled back enough to see how much the direwolf had grown since Jon had last seen him. He was huge, bigger than Ghost. Robb's eyes moved from Jon's to Grey Wind and they watched fondly as their wolves noticed each other. _

_Ghost nipped Grey Wind's shoulder as the bigger wolf bent to lick at Ghost's face. They nuzzled one another, Grey Wind howling softly in greeting. Jon laughed while Robb grinned at the two reunited brothers. _

_Jon remembered himself than and stepped away from Robb's warm embrace. Robb's face fell slightly but he made no move to keep the younger boy close. His face had gone from warm and happy to a guarded look. Jon frowned. _

"_Robb, what are you – they told me Lord Stark was here. I was expecting father, not that I'm not happy to see you but… What are you doing here?" Jon rambled._

_Robb sighed and motioned for Jon to sit in the chair the Commander had vacated. Ghost and Grey Wind moved into the corner where they lay down, curled up with Ghost resting his head on his paws and Grey Wind laying half on top of him. Robb gave them one last fond glance before joining Jon at the table. _

_Jon waited for Robb to speak but the Stark heir didn't seem to be able to find his words. Jon's frown deepened the longer Robb went without speaking. He reached forward to tug at the cuff of Robb's cloak. _

_Robb raised his head and Jon gasped when their eyes met. Robb had tears swimming in his eyes and his expression was that of a broken boy. _

"_Robb, what's going on?"_

_Robb flipped his hand over and gripped Jon's hand tightly. He breathed deeply, "Its father, Jon. The Lannisters, the Lannisters have had him executed."_

_Jon flinched back and Robb gripped his hand tighter, refusing to lose that physical contact. Jon's eyes were wide and he shook his head slowly. _

"_No, that's, that's not possible." He denied._

_A tear escaped Robb's eyes as he watched Jon. His voice lowered, speaking gently as though he were talking to Bran or Rickon, "They had him declared a traitor because he spoke out against Joffrey,"_

"_No,"_

"_He challenged Joffrey's claim to the throne,"_

"_It's not possible,"_

_Jon shook his head more harshly, clenching his eyes shut against Robb's words._

"_Sansa is being held in King's Landing, and there's been no word on Arya. Jon, they had him beheaded,"_

_Jon ripped his hand from Robb's and stood, knocking the chair to the ground. Ghost raised his head and locked his eyes on Jon but Grey Wind whined to keep him in place. Robb stood and slowly moved around the table to Jon. _

"_How could they – why would they – this doesn't make sense!"_

_Tears pooled in Jon's eyes and streaked down his face even as he continued to try and deny what he was being told. "He can't, he can't be," Jon's voice broke, "Robb…"_

_Robb pulled Jon against him for the second time. A few of his own tears had fallen and he held Jon tighter than ever before. Jon fell against him, sobbing into his neck as his arms wrapped around Robb's waist. _

_Ghost whimpered silently from where he lay with Grey Wind and the other wolf nuzzled his head in a comforting gesture while their masters fell apart in each other's arms._

_Xx_

Jon stood again on the wall; Ghost wasn't with him this time and he'd left Robb back in the Commander's chambers. He needed a minute alone.

His father was dead. Murdered by the Lannisters.

Sansa was a prisoner; Arya, missing.

Bran and Rickon were alone at Winterfell.

And Robb was at war.

Jon sighed and felt another tear slip down his face, but that was it. He'd exhausted his tears earlier with Robb. He raised his head and took one last glance over the wall before he turned away to go back to the Commander's chambers.

Back to Robb.

* * *

Review and let me know what you thought please! :)


End file.
